


Black Friday Shenanigan

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin go Black Friday shopping when Michael does something illegal and unexpected, much to Gavin’s shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday Shenanigan

Everybody enjoys Black Friday.

All of those special deals and amazing products to buy, it was absolutely wonderful. Especially for Michael and Gavin—the two beyond excited to pick up some gifts for the RT staff and their own families.

They walked rushed into the mall, trying to run around the huge crowd of rowdy consumers. “Go go go!” Michael screamed, pointing at a store in front of them. Gavin shrugged, and he ran inside after Michael.

Gavin leaned against a rack that was stuck to the ground, and nodded. “What are we doing here?”

“Figured we might as well make a quick stop here, before anywhere else.” Michael replied. “Been looking for some new beanies.”

Gavin gave a loud groan and shook his head. “Hurry, hurry! Bloody hell, we're going to miss out on all of the widescreen TVs!” Gavin looked extremely concerned—the main reason they went to this specific mall was because they had a huge stock of the widescreen TV that he wanted, but he knew that it would sell out quickly. That's why they got there so early, even leaving right after Thanksgiving dinner—not waiting to let their stomachs settle down completely.

Michael waved his hand with an air of dismissal and went to look at a beanie that caught his attention. Gavin stayed close behind Michael and started to march in place when they stopped, growing impatient even though they weren't even in there for five minutes yet. “Michael! Hurry, you little pleb! The TVs--”

“Take a fucking chill pill.” Michael sighed, quickly looking through all of the beanies now. He crouched down and looked out of the corner of his eye, making sure that nobody was around. He then looked up around the ceiling to make sure there were no cameras positioned anywhere near them.

“What are you doing?”

Michael held a finger up behind him to signal 'Shut the fuck up'. Michael waited another few seconds to be sure that nobody would catch him in the moment. He took the beanie off of the rack and, carefully, ripped off the tag. He looked in the inside of the hat to make sure that there wasn't a safety tag on it, and he smiled. Gavin watched, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

Michael stood up and quickly stuffed it in the pocket of his huge hoodie. He took a deep breath and turned around, surprised by the look on Gavin's face.

“What?” Michael shrugged.

"You just didn’t do that, did you?"

Michael smirked, pretending to have no idea what Gavin was talking about—also, to hide the fact that he did it in the first place so nobody would find out. “Do what?”

Gavin shook his head and gave a small hiss. “You know bloody well, you idiot. You can’t just go and rip a tag off of a beanie and stuff it in your pocket!” Gavin exclaimed in a hushed voice, then looked around cautiously to make sure that nobody else saw.

"Well, that’s their fuckin’ fault for not having better security on this place." Michael shrugged. "Don’t worry—it’s not my first time, so I have experience."

Gavin pursed his lips and clung onto Michael’s arm. “Your first time--” Gavin choked. “You can't!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You worry too fuckin’ much, Gavin. It’s just a two dollar beanie. It’s not much that they’re missing out on.”

Gavin bit his lip, growing extremely nervous now. “You're going to get caught!” He whispered in Michael's ear, then backing away to look at Michael. Michael noticed the look of actual worry in Gavin's eyes, and Michael sighed.

“Watch, stay right here.” Michael shrugged out of Gavin's touch and walked a few steps ahead. He pointed at the door and made a picture with his fingers, showing that he was going to walk right out of the store and no one would notice. Gavin started to chase after him, but stopped himself when Michael took one step out of the store.

Gavin looked over at the storeclerk and kept a close eye on him. He looked back at Michael and realized that he was completely out of the store—smirk in all, holding the beanie out of his pocket a bit. Gavin pursed his lips and gave a disgusted sigh. He quickly walked out of the store and lightly punched Michael on the arm.

“Ow!” Michael frowned. “You motherfucker--”

“Don't do that again, you nob.”

Michael chuckled and looked at Gavin out of the corner of his eye. “What, you scared?”

Gavin took a deep breath and shook his head.

“No. I just don't want you to get in trouble with the bloody cops, on _Black Friday_ , of all days.” Gavin paused. “Oh, and because you ruined my chances of getting a bloody good deal!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “There will still be TVs, Gavin.”

“But not the one that I want!”

“Well, maybe if you didn't make such a big deal out of the beanie, then maybe we could have gotten to the store a bit faster.”


End file.
